wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 15, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The May 15, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 15, 2018 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary Andrade “Cien” Almas vs local competitor El Idolo has arrived! Yes, former NXT Champion Andrade “Cien” Almas and his business manager Zelina Vega finally debuted on SmackDown LIVE after weeks of hype and anticipation. All the buzz proved to be more than worth it, as Almas put forth a dominant performance in front of the WWE Universe in London. Almas doled out his best, including the double knees into the corner and the devastating Hammerlock DDT for the academic victory as he kicked off his tenure on the blue brand with the most impressive of debuts. After the match, Vega vamped on the microphone, claiming that she and Almas were expecting much more in their debut than a local competitor for “Cien” to steamroll. Vega made it clear that nobody on Team Blue would be taking advantage of them or Almas’ talents, but she and El Idolo would be taking over SmackDown LIVE. Carmella held her Royal Mellabration The pomp and circumstance was on OVERLOAD as SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella put on a Royal Mellabration complete with a town crier and royal guards. The Princess of Staten Island then entered the ring, which was decked out in a red carpet and leopard print, and requested (then demanded) the WWE Universe cheer and then bow for her. Princess Mella then insisted that she was better than all of them and every current female Superstar and WWE legends like Trish Stratus & Lita… combined. Having heard enough, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige hit the scene in front of her home country faithful to inform Carmella that she may need to cut the celebration short to start preparing for her challenger for the SmackDown Women’s Title at WWE Money in the Bank… Asuka. Carmella was livid as she left the ring, while all Asuka could do was smile knowing the opportunity that now awaited her. Becky Lynch vs Mandy Rose vs Sonya Deville With Paige wanting to drive the point home to Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville that Absolution was completely dead, the SmackDown LIVE General Manager pitted the two of them against each other and Becky Lynch in a Triple Threat Match, where the winner would qualify for the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match on June 17. Rose, of course, had scored what many considered to be an upset victory over Lynch last week on the blue brand, and although it was labeled a Triple Threat Match, the two friends wore Lynch down in the early goings before the chance at individual glory took hold of both. With it now truly every woman for herself, all three Superstars seemingly had moments where they could’ve locked up the victory, but Deville and Rose essentially canceled one another out, allowing The Irish Lass Kicker to evade an attack from The Golden Goddess and catch her in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout win, surging out of her slump and into the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Results * Singles Match: Andrade “Cien” Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Jake Constantino * Triple Threat Match: Becky Lynch defeated Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes